


Indulgence

by 5bluetriangles



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Doggy Style, I don't think at least, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Experimentation, Underage Sex, beastiality, more like surprise knotting but there isn't a tag for that :P, of course haha, rick sanchez but not enough to tag him in characters, sex with a dog, sex with animals, sorry not sorry for this sin, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 04:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5bluetriangles/pseuds/5bluetriangles
Summary: Morty gets curious after Snuffles humps his leg a couple times.





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> I don't condone in real life sex with animals! This is just fantasy! Hope you enjoy! :3

The first time it happened; Morty had naturally been flustered, squeaking and quickly leaning over to push Snuffles off of his leg as Rick guffawed at him from the other end of the couch. He had of course thought that since Snuffles was neutered, they wouldn’t have the problem of the dog humping things, but he was obviously mistaken.

“What? He’s a dog, Morty! You think he isn’t gonna do that?” Rick sniggered at Morty’s embarrassed and surprised face.

Morty had told Rick to shut up and that was that.

A one-time occurrence.

Until a week later.

Morty had been leaning against the pillows on his bed, legs bent as he fiddled around on his 3ds, playing the free games he had downloaded when Snuffles had hopped up. He ignored him, usually the dog liked to curl up at the foot of the bed and sleep, but this time; he was quick to mount his leg. He squeaked, bringing his small gaming system down to look at the dog humping his leg. A rush of shame and arousal ran through him and he desperately searched through his own mind in embarrassment to find why he thought that was attractive instead of shooing Snuffles away.

But Morty stiffened when he felt something hot and distinctively not furry bumping into his shin. He could hear his blood pounding in his ears and swallowed hard as Snuffles’ cold, wet nose pressed into his knee. He had never seen a dog’s…you-know-what before. It couldn’t look any weirder than some of the creatures he had seen on his adventures with Rick though, right?

No.

He shouldn’t even look at it.

That just wasn’t right.

Morty gently shooed Snuffles away, consciously ignoring the curiosity eating at him and watched as the dog licked at himself before laying down.

He very stupidly thought that that was going to be the last time.

It wasn’t.

Only a couple days later; Morty was doing the same thing he had the last time and again, Snuffles jumped up onto the bed and mounted his leg. The arousal was even stronger this time.

It wouldn’t hurt anybody to just look, right? Morty gulped, placing his 3ds on his nightstand and briefly watching Snuffles hump his leg, nervous, before pulling his leg forward, making the dog get down. He shifted around so he could lay down on his belly by Snuffles and the dog panted happily, wagging his tail. He couldn’t see anything but white fur but he had seen the sheath plenty of times whenever Snuffles was on his back and reached over, under the dog’s belly. He hesitantly grasped the overheated sheath where he knew Snuffles’ cock was and his heart pounded as he did so, he knew this was wrong.

Morty didn’t really know what to do, but thankfully Snuffles eagerly humped into his fist and he bit his lip anxiously as the dog’s cock started to slip out. It was red and hot and while it _did_ look a little weird, very different, blood was flooding to his own, making it harden under him. He watched the dog’s cock bounce and curiously eyed the gentle bump at the base, cheeks heating up uncomfortably so at the idea of what that might feel like inside him.

Suddenly, Morty’s gaze jerked to the open door to his bedroom and he let go of Snuffles’ cock to hurriedly go over and close and lock the door. He sighed softly in relief, looking back to Snuffles, who cocked his head, confused as to why he had stopped. He lifted his hand to chew nervously at the knot of scar tissue on his knuckle that he had brought on by chewing the joint in the first place and he looked down at the erection he was sporting. He had just been lounging around in his boxer briefs and so it was unmistakable. He looked back to Snuffles and the dog’s wagging tail and let out a shaky breath.

He was doing this, wasn’t he?

He stepped over to his desk, opening up the drawer and rooting through it, surprised Snuffles hadn’t jumped off the bed to investigate the way he usually did. He grasped his little container of coconut oil -it was much easier and less embarrassing to buy- before heading back over to the bed, Snuffles wagging his tail. He slipped out of his underwear and sat down, laying back, head on the pillows, to open up the coconut oil. He dipped three fingers in, slicking them up as some of it melted before reaching down under his balls and circling his hole with a shaky breath.

Morty’s heart hammered in his chest as he slid a finger in and Snuffles watched him curiously. The only thing he had ever had inside his ass other than his fingers was an unused hairspray can and while he had quite a bit of fun with it; he had promptly stopped after learning the dangers of things getting…lost in there online. He didn’t know what to expect with a real cock, especially since it was a dog’s, but he opened himself up feverishly, excited to feel something real and so hot inside him.

Snuffles came closer, between Morty’s spread, bent legs and sniffed before lapping at the boy’s fingers as they slid in and out of his hole.

Morty whimpered quietly as Snuffles’ tongue laved over his fingers and even his hole and he pressed in the third finger, shutting his eyes. It was overwhelming, how aroused he was, he wasn’t used to being this turned on, cock hard and throbbing against his belly. “Good boy, Snuffles,” he breathed, fucking himself with his fingers and his toes curled when the dog lifted his head and licked at the head of his cock. He panted, slipping his fingers out and pushed himself up to sit, Snuffles stepping backwards. He reached under the dog again, giving his sheath -and furthermore, his cock- a couple good strokes before eagerly turning around on all fours.

Snuffles was a somewhat small dog, and Morty settled his bottom on his heels so he could reach and fisted the sheets, nervous, excited, terrified, ecstatic.

Morty let out a puff of air when Snuffles mounted him, calming himself with repetitive movements of his fingers as his blood pounded in his ears and his heart in his throat. He knew he tended to act impulsively but this was a whole new level of the habit. God, he was about to be fucked by a _dog_.

But Snuffles failed to find his hole and hopped down.

Morty whined slightly, reaching back to pat his bottom like when he patted his leg to get Snuffles to come. “C’mon Snuffles,” he breathed, harsh from the arousal.

Snuffles pressed his cold, wet nose between Morty’s cheeks, making the boy shudder before he jumped up again, paws hooking around Morty’s hips.

This time, Morty reached back behind himself to hold Snuffles’ sheath and press it against his slick opening. He felt the dog’s cock bump against his hole a couple times as Snuffles thrusted before, suddenly, it was sliding in and he gasped wetly, bringing his hand forward to grab the sheets desperately. Snuffles was obviously nothing like his fingers or that hairspray bottle, searing hot inside him and he could feel the dog’s warm, fluffy body against him but, most importantly, Snuffles of course had a mind of his own and wasn’t giving him a moment to adjust.

Morty grit his teeth, whimpering at the overwhelming sensations and pleasure as Snuffles fucked him hard and couldn’t help but groan and squeak, thankful that Rick was the only one in the house; Rick knew not to investigate those types of noises. “Oh fuck,” he choked out, pressing his overheated face into the bed. It was like nothing he had ever felt before, how hot Snuffles’ cock was, the sensation of that little bump, the dog’s claws digging into his skin, the soft fur and warmth against his bare skin. It felt wonderful, and there was something about it that was absolutely thrilling about it, it even sort of felt like it was getting bigger.

No wait.

It was definitely getting bigger.

Morty’s fear was getting squashed slightly by his desperation to cum but he still felt the rush of worry as that little bump swelled bigger and bigger, to the point that his ass was aching at the size. “Ohhh,” he sobbed, reaching under him to franticly jerk his cock, and let out a grunt that was nearly a shout as the tension snapped and he came, squeezing his eyes shut and seeing stars. He started to whimper between gasps as his heart slowed and he was beginning to feel the dull pain in his ass. He was much, much too full and he could feel Snuffles’ hot cum flooding inside him.

Morty realized with a start when Snuffles dismounted him, panting hard just like him, that the swelling in the dog’s cock had locked them together.

It hurt, but not unbearably so, and Morty just whined high as Snuffles turned around so they were ass to ass. He idly wondered how the dog’s cock turned backward like that, but there were more pressing matters. He continued to pant hard, fumbling for his phone on his nightstand. He desperately searched “how dogs breed”, feeling very, very silly for not doing this before he got into this situation. He skimmed over information of heats and how the pregnancy worked before finally finding what he was looking for.

Knotting.

 _Thank god this is normal_ , he thought to himself. Apparently, all it was, was the swelling of the bulbus glandis during mating which locked the pair together as the male ejaculated. He didn’t know if he could handle a whole half an hour with Snuffles’ fat knot spreading him wide open but just pulled his pillow to him to press his face into it, getting his breathing to calm as he focused on the dog’s startling hot cum slowly filling him up.

But fear suddenly gripped Morty as he heard his bedroom door open and his head jerked to look at it.

He had locked it!

He squealed and shrunk in on himself, nowhere to go as Rick stared in disbelief at him from the doorway.

“Morty! Jesus Christ!” Rick exclaimed, shielding his eyes from his naked grandson and the boy’s dog.

Morty whined angrily and covered his face and head as Rick practically cackled at him, his face so hot that the blush reached his neck and ears. “Rick! Go away!” he raised his voice and it cracked as he grabbed his pillow hard.

“Morty, you little horndog! Fucking hell!”

Morty was about to shout at his grandpa to leave again but thankfully heard the door shut and the man laugh himself breathless down the hall. He sighed hard, trying to calm himself down again and his anxiety level started to decrees and he focused on the repetitive movement of Snuffles’ tail wagging.

Morty knew for sure he was going to put his desk chair under his door next time.

This felt too amazing to not do again sometime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the pic that I drew that inspired this fic!: http://5bluetriangles.tumblr.com/post/160169412957/im-only-slightly-sorry-for-this-sin-haha-p-note


End file.
